Currently, users are encouraged to install a special software application (app) for nearly every webs service for mobile devices. An app can provide a better user experience than a web page, but apps have known disadvantages as they may cause security threats, can be unreliable or cause device instability, conflict with other apps, mine the device for personal information, take up device storage and introduce maintenance issues due to the need to install, update and uninstall the app on the mobile device.
Alternatively, maintaining a long list of bookmarks on the web browser is difficult and inherently limited to a particular browser on a particular device. Also, doing a visual search along the bookmarks is time consuming. As a result, many users have fewer bookmarks and rely on a search engine instead on the web browser.
Search engines may be good at giving a close match near the top of the results, but the results returned and their ordering can be subject to influences that are beyond the control of the user. A search result that a user has come accustomed to expecting can be altered by new entries or indexing, tampered ratings or advertised/sponsored sites. Thus, an expected or customary order of results of a search may be disrupted or altered.